


When a Rain Cloud Meets a Thunderstorm

by CookiesandCas, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flustered Dean, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCas/pseuds/CookiesandCas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to his little brother at Stanford introduces Dean to a man he can't quite peg down.</p><p>prompt: librarian cas and dean is in helping his little brother find a book for his school project,,,,like a really cute first meeting thing or smthn idk???</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Rain Cloud Meets a Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: librarian cas and dean is in helping his little brother find a book for his school project,,,,like a really cute first meeting thing or smthn idk???
> 
> From matthcw-murdock
> 
> So, I didn't follow the prompt to the letter but as a college student with a great indifferent to the library, this is what came to me.

     The first time Dean saw Castiel, it was like a whisper into the vast void of space. Which is appropriate seeing as it was a library, and Dean was utterly lost. Sam’s text had told him his little brother was in the library, but where was the question. This thing was huge, books scaling the walls far above his head (which is saying something) and giant windows letting sunlight pour in. Is this the kind of welcome a big brother deserves? No it is not. But Dean already planned on giving Sam hell for it.

     He’d been wandering the place for half an hour before he finally made eye contact with one of the attendants at a desk. This blue eyes were scorching. Well, Dean was feeling hot all over anyway. He had taken one step to go over and talk to the beautiful man before a big hand thunked down onto his shoulder and a dopey smile and floppy hair was right in front of him.

     “There you are! Sorry. I just got out of my group meeting,” Sam explained. 

     Dean looked over his little brother’s shoulder to get another look at that librarian, but he was gone like ghost through a wall. Huh. Oh. Right. Sammy was talking. Dean smiled at his little brother and gave him a hug in return, listening to Sam talk on and on about school and Jessica Moore and how he was liking Stanford. And just like that, the pretty librarian was out of his mind (for now), and Sam had his attention. 

* * *

     The next time Dean laid eyes on the beautiful blue eyed librarian, he realized this guy was a summer thunderstorm instead of the snowy winter’s day by the fireplace that Dean had first imagined. Those eyes sparked like lightning in the evening sky and his jaw set firmly. Through the thin fabric of his button up shirt, Dean could see his muscles twitching across his back and arms.

_      He’s gonna punch that douche,  _ Dean swore up and down. One could only bottle as tornado for so long before it either died or released it’s destructive force down upon anything and everything in it’s path. And this didn’t seem to be the kind of funnel clouds that just merrily went on their way. 

     Said douche deserved it, though. It’s 2016 and California. Who calls people “fags”? One moment, Mr. Blue Eyes was just helping the douche get a book down about Alan Turing and the next the douche was ranting about how he shouldn’t have to do a report on a “god damned fag”.

     “That ‘fag’ is the father of modern computing and a war hero,” the librarian said in a voice full of gravel… or maybe it was hail stones. “You should show him some respect.” The tight voice was enough to have Dean leaning forward in his seat and drowning Sam out because here it comes. The punch. The snap. The crack of thunder.

     But nothing. In one quick shove of the book and a sharp turn, the librarian disappeared into the back room.

     “Fucked up, right?” Sam said, pulling Dean out of his suspense. His eyes widened as he looked over at Sam, knowing he was caught eavesdropping. “Cas handled it well though.”

     “Cas?” Dean asked carefully, hoping Sam wasn’t referring to the douche. There goes coming out to his little brother while he’s in town.

     “Yeah. The librarian. He’s also a TA for one of my ethics classes. Looked ready to sock that asshole, huh?”

     “Huh.” Cas…. Dean liked it. 

 

* * *

 

     The third time Dean saw Cas, he actually got to talk to him. It had been two days since the incident Dean witnessed, and for once, Sam was in class so Dean knew he wouldn’t be interrupted in his quest to meet this Cas that had caught his attention. 

     He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Perhaps the lights to dim and rose petals to fall from seemingly nowhere and for everything that came out of his mouth to sound smooth and then they’d fuck right there on the counter.  Which, ask him about it later and that is  _ totally _ what happened down to a crossed ‘t’ and dotted ‘i’.

     Instead what really happened was Dean walked over to the front desk way too aggressively, making Castiel look up from the papers he was grading to stare right into Dean’s soul impassively. There was a moment of silence that felt like the aftermath of a nuke. Devastation, ruin, and static.

     “I like your eyes,” Dean finally blurted out. 

     After another agonizing moment, the corner of Cas’s mouth twitched up and there was nothing but sunshine in those stormy eyes. “Thank you. Your eyes are also visually pleasing.”

     Dean stammered for a moment, stunned that he was actually talking to his pretty boy and not getting looks of confusion or disgust or all the other things he imagined would happen if he ever tried flirting with a guy outside a bar. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and grinned from ear to ear. 

     “Your -- your face is visually pleasing.” Smooth as a chainsaw.  But hey, the faint blush on Cas’s cheeks told Dean that this wasn’t a lost cause. 

     Maybe the next two minutes was just breathless laughs and shy smiles, but before it was all said and done, Dean had a date with a cute boy that maybe wouldn’t just be quick blowies in a piss-on bathroom stall at a bar.

* * *

     Actually, they ended up getting coffee. Dean learned Cas has changed his major five times. He’s currently pursuing aerospace engineering but was thinking of changing back to a religion's major. While Cas learned Dean travelled but was looking to settle down somewhere close to be with his brother. And they both learned that hot coffee was better for drinking than snorting out their noses. But hey. It still went pretty well.

     As for Sam? He didn’t notice that Dean was seeing anyone until Dean had already been in town for two months, and he found Castiel lounging on Dean’s couch in his newly rented apartment while Dean was out getting groceries. Want to talk about one awkward conversation. 


End file.
